The self-service industry continues to grow as customers become savvier with technology. One particular area of self-service that is growing rapidly is the use of self-service fuel pumps at gas stations. These fuel pumps may be equipped to dispense fuel and accept payment for the fuel, thereby allowing a customer to complete and pay for a fuel transaction without ever needing to enter the store.
Due to the self-service customer's reliance on the fuel pump and its associated functionality, it is critical that fuel providers maintain efficient and functional fuel pumps to ensure high customer satisfaction and convenience. However, many issues may arise with respect to a fuel pump and its functionality that may not be immediately detectable to a fuel provider. For example, a fuel pump may be suffering from a reduced rate of fuel output, or issues may arise with respect to the payment hardware and/or software. As a result, a fuel provider may not be equipped to detect and resolve such issues rapidly, and customer satisfaction may suffer.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for evaluating fuel pump data that avoid the above, and other, drawbacks associated with the current art.